In a vineyard wires are pulled out and secured to the stakes by staples providing support for the grape vines. The method presently employed is to drive the staples into the stakes by a hammer. The hammering is time consuming and hard on the hand of the operator as he has to hold the stake with one hand during the hammering of the staple. The instant invention provides a tool which makes the driving in of the staples quicker and is easier on the operator. The stapler comprises a plate bent into a 90 degree angle, and a long handle. One side of the plate is opposite to the handle, the handle is pivotally mounted on the plate and is provided with depressions for holding the staple.
In operation, the plate is held against the stake, the side facing the handle positioned against the stake opposite to the wire to be secured and the handle holding the staple is pushed forwardly for driving in the staple.